


That Angel at Dusk

by soer



Series: otpb 2014 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a mystery to Furihata that no one but Akashi can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Angel at Dusk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chronicles of Red and Ginger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013144) by [fuwacchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwacchi/pseuds/fuwacchi). 



> Inspired by fuwacchi's Beautiful from The Chronicles of Red and Ginger

Akashi was only walking by when he saw it. There, through the open crack of the paper doors, a tattoo of wings located on a slender back. Though it was small in size, the surprise of it made it memorable. Akashi paused in his tracks. _Wings? How curious…_ he thought. Before he could inspect it any further, it was covered by cloth and in the next second, the door slide back to reveal the entirety of the room.

Furihata who had volunteered to get the drinks for the rest of his team was surprised to see the Rakuzan captain in front of him. “A-Akashi-san? What are you doing here?” He asked nervously, wondering why the redhead was standing in front of the doors of the Seirin team by himself.

Akashi, never one to let himself be caught off guard replied quite smoothly, “I am looking for Tetsuya.” His sharp eyes met the brunet’s softer ones. “Is he here?”

“Eh? Kuroko-kun?” Furihata looked at Akashi nervously. “Um, I think he went to play ping pong with Kagami-kun and Izuki-senpai,” he said. “I don’t know if he’s there anymore, but if I see him I’ll be sure to pass on the message.”

Akashi eyed him, but the other seemed quite sincere in his words. “Thank you,” he replied after a moment and continued on his way down the hall. He hadn’t really needed the assistance of Tetsuya, being the first excuse at the top of his head, but it wouldn’t hurt to converse with his former team members. It had been a while since they were able to stay within close proximity of each other, and since this was a trip of relaxation for all the basketball teams, it would be good for them to sort things further to keep from creating disputes during the duration of the trip.

-

Unsurprisingly after his summons, the former Teikou basketball team entered the empty room with slight apprehension at the appointed time. It was understandable that they would be nervous to be in the same room with him, especially after Rakuzan’s loss to Seirin only a few days ago, but after it was made clear that their former captain held no existing grudge, the seven members quickly fell into a more relaxed state than usually seen. While Midorima supplied the games and Murasakibara the snacks, Aomine and Momoi took care of the drinks, leaving other eccentrics to Kise. That evening was noisy and loud but nothing that they weren’t used to. In fact, it was actually the first time as high school students that they were this rowdy and at ease with each other. It had been a long time since the days of middle school.

“I am surprised that you instigated this first, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko commented mildly.

“I don’t hold a grudge against you or your team if that is what you are asking Tetsuya. Nor do I have one against everyone else here for that matter.” His heterochromatic eyes swept the scene before him. Momoi and Ryouta were ganging up on Shintarou while Atsushi was in an intense rock-paper-scissors match with Daiki for the last chocolate snack in the room. “I suppose I have to thank you Tetsuya. You’ve managed to change all of us, it seems, and for the better. I suppose I should not have doubted your resolve.” They didn’t talk about the way his eyes had stayed the same despite Seirin’s victory—it was still quite the mystery to them all.

“I am glad to hear that Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said, sipping his milkshake.

“I am curious about one matter though. Your teammate… Kouki was it?”

Kuroko paused in his drink and eyed the other warily. “Furihata-kun? What about him?” It wasn’t like Akashi to mention other people he barely knew, and Furihata was too plain to be on the other’s radar.

“Why does he have tattoo of wings on his back? It’s very unusual.”

Kuroko blinked, taken aback. What a strange question. “Akashi-kun, I’m afraid I don’t understand. Furihata-kun doesn’t have any kind of tattoos.”

Akashi blinked. Was Tetsuya making fun of him? “Impossible. I saw them with my own eyes. Tetsuya are you doubting me?”

Actually Kuroko thought that Seirin’s victory might be affecting Akashi even if he denied it, but of course he didn’t say anything like that aloud. “I am just confused Akashi-kun. I have seen Furihata-kun’s back many times but I have never seen any kind of marking on them. Perhaps it’s new. I will ask him and inform you later.”

“See that you do.” Akashi said and then walked over to where Murasakibara was trying to cram Aomine’s head into the wall having lost the bout. “Atsushi release Daiki. If you need more snacks I will accompany you to fetch some more.”

Murasakibara pouted but did as Akashi commanded, releasing Aomine into Kuroko’s ready care. “Really Aka-chin? Can we get some watermelon ones?”

Akashi chuckled lightly, amused by the taller teen’s childish behavior. “We can get whatever you like.”

Unfortunately the duo attracted more attention than usual, and what had started out as a small gathering of middle school friends escalated into a full basketball party consisting of various members from all current teams staying in the building. The racket lasted for a good two hours before the owner came down to chastise them on the noise, where things quieted down considerably, before they all went their separate ways.

-

“Furihata-kun, do you have any tattoos?” Kuroko asked standing beside the brunet while their teammates were getting ready for bed around the room.

“Eh? Tattoos? No, my parents would be too shocked.” Furihata responded, and regarded the other with some confusion. “Why?”

“Can I see your back?” Kuroko asked, ignoring the other’s question.

“What? Well, I guess so.” Furihata turned around and took off his shirt. “Is there something there?” he asked curiously.

“… No, there’s absolutely nothing.” Kuroko shook his head. “Sorry for the inconvenience.”

-

_[[Akashi-kun I have inspected Furihata-kun but there are no tattoos. Also he said he has never thought of getting one because his parents would be too shocked.]]_

Though he had received this kind of report from Tetsuya, he was unwilling to give up quite so easily. He decided he would get closer to the other in order to get to the bottom of this mystery.

Not yet quite asleep, Furihata felt a chill go up his spine.

-

Two days later, while the majority of people went out to sight-see the area, Furihata decided to spend some quiet time in the baths. Just as he was beginning to relax, another person slipped into the water near him and his heart began to pound faster when he realized who it was.

Akashi hadn’t noticed Furihata at all until he heard the small “Eep!” from beside him. Turning, he saw Furihata beside him. “Hello,” Akashi greeted politely, and seeing how the other didn’t look offended or murderous, Furihata hesitantly let go of his instinctive fear.

“Hello Akashi-san,” Furihata managed to say without stuttering on his words. “How are you doing today?”

“I am well,” Akashi said while making himself more comfortable in the water.

The two soaked in contented silence until Furihata spoke again, relaxed enough to be comfortable with the Rakuzan captain. “Ah, it’s gone quiet without our teammates around huh?”

Akashi nodded, leaning his head back and sinking a little farther down in the water. “Indeed, but they will all return eventually, so I would rather enjoy the quiet before they destroy it.”

Furihata chuckled as he remembered how the old lady who owned the place had chastised them for their rowdiness two nights ago and how the majority of his teammates had sulked afterwards, having unexpectedly been in the middle of a grand time.

“By the way, what does the tattoo on your back symbolize?”

Furihata blinked and turned to the other in confusion. “Huh? Tattoo? I’m afraid you’re mistaken—I don’t have tattoos of any sort.”

Akashi frowned. “Turn around,” he said in a voice that refused disobedience and Furihata obeyed, although with some confusion.

Akashi’s eyes narrowed. “Are you making fun of me, Kouki? I can see it as plain as day on your back.”

“See what?” Furihata asked, bewildered.

“You have a tattoo of a small pair of wings on your back. Right. Here.” Akashi poked the spot to emphasize his point.

Furihata, not expecting to be touched but the other, jolted in surprise. “What? I have tattoos? But that’s impossible! I’ve never even visited a tattoo parlor!” He turned around to face Akashi directly. “Are you sure?”

Akashi frowned. No one dared to doubt his words before. Abruptly he took hold of Furihata’s wrist and stood up. “Come with me,” he said and tugged the other out of the bath. After dressing in their clothes, the two of them went to the bathroom and Furihata took off his shirt in front of the mirror while Akashi held a mirror in front of him so he could see what was reflected on the mirror. To Akashi’s surprise, while he could see the small wings on the other’s back as clear as day, the image did not appear on either mirrors. What could this mean?

“Akashi-san, where is it? I don’t see anything.”

Furihata’s voice brought him back to the present. “I apologize. Perhaps I was seeing things.” Akashi responded, but his mind was still locked on the mystery.

 “Oh, it’s no problem,” Furihata said, putting on his shirt. Though Akashi said nothing, Furihata sensed the other’s confusion and disappointment. “Say, do you want to go visit the stone garden with me?” he asked, hoping to lighten the mood between them. “My sister told me it was her favorite spot in this area.”

“Stone garden?” Akashi regarded the other, his mind turning away from the question of the wings.

“Yeah, she said the spot was the highlight of her trip. She came during the summer festival and found it on accident, but even so it was one of the less crowded spots in the area so it became her favorite.”

Akashi considered it. “I don’t suppose why not,” he said slowly. “There’s not much to do here now that everyone’s gone.”

Furihata smiled back at him. “Great! I’ll meet you outside in five minutes.”

-

“Furihata-kun where have you been? You didn’t say anything about going out,” Fukuda said as soon as he saw Furihata enter the room. It was already evening, and as Furihata saw, he was the last to return from an outdoor excursion.

“Oh, I just went out for a walk. There really wasn’t much to do here with everyone gone,” Furihata explained and moved to take a seat beside Fukuda. “How was your outing?”

“It was really fun. Even though we ran into the other teams, we had a good time.” Kawahara punched Furihata’s arm lightly. “You should have come with us. Staying indoors is too boring!”

“Yeah, it really is,” Furihata agreed. Before he could say more, there was a knock on the door so he volunteered to get it. Seeing who it was, Furihata stepped forward while hurriedly closing the door behind him.

“Kouki, you left the souvenir you picked out for your parents at the front counter.” Akashi said, handing the brunet the small bag.

“Oh! Thanks for bringing it to me Akashi-kun,” Furihata said with a smile. “Man, I can’t believe I forgot about this,” he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Akashi had a trace of amusement on his face. “Don’t be so careless next time. I’ll be going then.”

“Ah yeah, see you later.”

Even though they couldn’t see who the speaker was, there was no denying who the voice belonged to, and as soon as Furihata returned to the interior of the room his friends pounced on him, flinging at him a barrage of questions.

“Furi wasn’t that Akashi just now?!!”

“What was he doing here?”

“H-He was just bringing back the souvenir I left behind at the front.” Furihata explained. “It’s not a big deal, really.”

Riko raised an eyebrow. “Not a big deal? Furihata, since when have you been so chummy with _Akashi_ of all people?!!”

Furihata laughed nervously. “Well it turned out to be pretty boring here with everyone gone, and then I ran into him in one of the rooms… we just ended up taking a walk outside and talking. A-Anyway, Akashi-kun’s not that bad of a person. Really, you guys are overreacting, isn’t that right Kuroko-kun?” Furihata asked, turning to their phantom player for support.

Unfortunately, he should have known better than to ask the king of blunt statements.

“That is only determined by whom he is with. Furihata-kun please be careful.”

-

That week at the hot springs was a great vacation for all the teams who had tried their best at the Winter Cup. The most shocking friendship developed around Akashi and Furihata, the emperor and the coward. Though at first Akashi was only interested in the brunet due to the mystery of the other’s wings, the more they conversed the more friendly they became with each other. Furihata was plain to be sure, but there was a quality around him that drew the redhead’s attention, so much that he didn’t mind the other’s ramblings and range of expressions. Rather than feeling annoyance, Akashi felt amused. There weren’t very many people who could converse with so little reservation towards him. It was a refreshing experience and he enjoyed listening to the brunet’s more humble opinions.

Even after the week of relaxation was up, Akashi and Furihata ended up exchanging numbers and keeping in touch with each other through texts and phone calls. Actually, Furihata had come to look forward to Akashi’s messages, a smile lighting up his face every time he got a response. This did not go unnoticed by his teammates who were already keeping an eye on him due to his sudden and unexpected friendship with Akashi, but since no one suspected the recipient was the same Akashi, Furihata only got heavily teased for having a secret girlfriend. Kuroko who had a keener eye was the sharpest observer, but he let it slide when he saw how happy his current teammate was. Still, some things had to be made clear.

-

“Akashi-kun, what are your intentions toward Furihata-kun?”

“I don’t know if I should be hurt by your words Tetsuya.”

“All I am saying is that I don’t want to see him hurt.”

-

But it turned out Kuroko didn’t have to worry so much. Upon his next encounter with his former captain, Kuroko found the other be much more relaxed than ever before displayed. It could it even be said that the redhead was quite lighthearted, and the jokes he made were less threatening in aura than in general. While on a walk with Momoi and Aomine, the three of them managed to see a chuckling Akashi with a certain brunet on a small excursion of their own. The sight shocked the three of them so much that they were rooted to the spot for the next five minutes until the two were no longer in their line of sight, where Aomine then proceeded to question the safety and sanity of Kuroko’s teammate and Momoi called up Rakuzan’s Mibuchi with the intent on getting an updated report on Akashi.

From then on the famed Generation of Miracles (minus their captain) made sure to keep an eye out for any unusual activities regarding their former captain. They were concerned with what might happen to the brunet, who was their phantom’s friend, since he had never had any real dealings with their psychotic captain up until now. There was also some doubts that the redhead was entirely unaffected in his loss to their phantom’s team.

So even if it was out of their way, they did what they could. For their surveillance to work, they enlisted the help of Rakuzan to keep them updated. Even though the two phantom players were naturally repelled by each other, it turned out Momoi had become quite good friends with Mibuchi, who was practically the second-in-command of the team, so cooperation wasn’t that big of an issue, all of them being curious about the mystery of their captain who had certainly changed from being the dangerous teen they knew him as.

But really, even if no one wanted to admit it, they were concerned for Akashi’s welfare. It was nostalgic, to see him kind and unpressured by the sake of being number one. Perhaps his friendship with Furihata Kouki was a good thing, especially if it meant he was less menacing towards them in turn, but in any case, they were prepared for things to turn worse. It was easier to anticipate in the beginning, but as time passed, they found themselves dreading the possibility of that relationship not working out after all.

-

“Furihata-kun, we are entrusting Akashi-kun to you. Please take care of him.”

-

And so this unlikely friendship grew. Though there were arguments in the midst of happier times, at the end of the day they were able to settle their differences. It took a really, really, really long time before either party could call themselves a couple. Sure, the feelings were there, going past the border of friendship like most in their group, but the brunet was hesitant like no other. And it surprised the others to know their captain was conflicted, even showing a fleeting sign of worry—of weakness.

Many group meetings were held—there was really little point in pretending they didn’t care about the affairs of the redhead with all the trouble they were going through to keep tabs on him in-between events happening in their own busy lives. It was actually thanks to their help that the two were able to move forward in their relationship. In turn, they could stop being so invested in Akashi’s life. Having their goal completed meant they could just stick to the sidelines of the matter.

It was how Akashi found himself waking up beside a sleeping brunet every morning. After graduating from their respective high schools, Furihata ended up moving in with Akashi, having been accepted into the same university as the other. Akashi had been pleasantly surprised, at the same time, extremely happy. So their lives continued on with the existence of the other’s presence beside them and neither complained. The brunet beside him was still fast asleep, his chest softly moving up and down in time with his breathing. But that wasn’t what captured the redhead’s attention. Actually, the object of his gaze was the very thing that first made him _really_ take notice of the other, aside from the slight encounters created from the sport they loved.

His wings.

But they weren’t just invisible patterns printed on smooth skin. Through the course of their time together, Akashi had seen the development of Furihata’s wings from an outline into a full-fledged set of wings. They were transparent and visible to him alone, and in the early stage of their relationship, when Akashi first saw the wings appear, he was in awe of it but at the same time severely disturbed. What on earth was Furihata? And when had the other planned to tell him about these winged appendages? Did he think that Akashi would never need to know? Knowing the brunet’s personality, Akashi knew that his speculation was not too far off the mark.

And it angered him. Though irrational at the time, he had acted upon those feelings impulsively, causing the first major fight between them.

_“Akashi-kun I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Furihata had been on the verge of tears at that point, and the majestic wings that had been so relaxed minutes ago turned darker, drooping with its owner’s mood. “Please, calm down. We can talk about this… help me understand…” His voice trailed off, seeing how his words were going unheard._

_Akashi had felt a twinge of guilt then, but the anger and repulsion within him remained. Words tumbled out of his mouth with ease, rolling off his tongue as easily as a rehearsed speech. “I don’t have anything more to say to you.” He told the brunet coldly, his eyes unforgiving. “I really can’t tolerate lies. Don’t follow. You repulse me.” He strode past Furihata and in that moment the brunet saw a flash of the Akashi he met at the start of the Winter Cup resurface. The door slammed shut behind him, and it was a cold, solid reminder that the moment had indeed happened._

_The tears started to flow after that sound of finality, and slowly the teen sank to his knees. “Please don’t go… Akashi-kun…” The soft plea fell from his lips but there was no one to hear it. Curling up on the floor he wept silently, so lost in his grief that he barely felt the faint canopy of down surrounding him, a blanket of protection to shield him from the cruel, cruel world._

_Akashi let his legs carry him down the street where he soon lost himself in the busy crowd. He was confused by the sudden irrational anger that had overcome him a moment ago. It was strange of him to react like that without any basis for his mood. Actually, on first glance the wings were beautiful but before he could follow that train of thought the feeling of deep repulsion overcame him. Even now, just the memory of it had his mind rebelling. But why was that? What was the reason for this feeling? Akashi contemplated returning and apologizing, but his legs refused to carry him anywhere near that direction._

_His eyes narrowed. This would not do. Akashi didn’t like the thought of being unreasonably influenced against his will, and especially hated the thought of not being in control of himself. Akashi started walking again, this time headed for the station. Whatever it took, he would get to the bottom of it._

He had ended up researching various folklore and myths centered on wings, going through several different religions in hopes of finding an answer. Shintarou was the biggest help in this endeavor. While the horoscope and astrology was his specialty, it was only due to these interests that he had a wide-ranging connection of various fortune-tellers and spiritualists.

In the meantime, Kuroko was Akashi’s middleman in regards to communication towards Furihata. Though Akashi couldn’t explain himself at the moment, Furihata was willing to wait for a proper answer, no matter how long it took. Hope was the only keeping him afloat at the moment, and if it had to be a proper good-bye then he would take it head on. Just so long as it wasn’t something extremely heartless. (Like when he had been left behind without understanding, without knowing _why_. He never wanted feel that again.)

Akashi found the answer he sought in the old woman residing at a reclusive mountainside. The mystic was the only one who could see what Akashi saw, and so understood the problem, thus giving him a solid answer that he could accept.

_“This young one is very rare, and we are rarer still, to see what no one else can. Wings you say? Indeed they are there, majestic, graceful.” Her eyes raked over its form and with the tips of her fingers, gently touched what no one else could see. When she sighed there was a trace of sadness in her breath. “For as long as you live you will never be able see it, but at times you may feel it. They exist, but you need not worry about damage or anything of the like. It is purely spiritual in nature but at times tangible to the beholder. At times, you won’t even remember they exist, but that’s nothing to be worried about.”_

_She turned to the redhead, knowing the question that he was dying to ask. “A regular human would not be able to see this beauty. Our kind is a dying one, and so we are lucky to even catch a glimpse of the tattoo. But the two of us are strong enough to beholden this full glory, I more than you, for your sight is not true.” She looked Akashi straight in the eye. “Mortal eyes were never meant to capture in its reflection the glory of the divine. This is why normal people cannot see them at all. I am more experienced and trained, so my sight captures what others cannot. But you...” Her gaze pierced into his. “You are half and half. One normal and the other sharper than all the rest. Am I not correct? I am sure you have used your sight intentionally on more than one instance. Because of this difference you have difficulty, for you can see the beauty of it, but are repelled at the same time. This is no fluke. Your natural instincts are driving you to protect yourself with any means necessary in appealing to you, for if you looked too long you would inevitably be driven mad by the sight, especially because it is so wonderful to behold.” She looked at Akashi with kindness. “Fear not. I will aid you in overcoming this dilemma. It is the least I can do after knowing your situation.”_

_She turned her attention back to the shocked brunet, who was still trying to digest all the information she had given them, and smiled at him with tenderness. “For you I will pray a lifetime of happiness on this world,” she whispered in his ear, drawing him in close for a hug. “I have only seen one of your kind once when I was a child, and I thank the fates who are kind enough to bring me such peace in my old age.” She wiped away gently the droplets that had started to form in the corner of his eyes though he had no idea for the reason of them. She chuckled. “Worry not. I have no regrets left on this earth.”_

With her help, Akashi was trained out of the instinctive repulsion created for his own protection by strengthening his sight and expanding his understanding of the world. During this time, direct contact with Furihata was kept to a minimum, keeping in touch solely through phone calls and the written word. By the end of the summer, it was no longer an issue between them, and the two could go on their normal lives as if nothing special had happened. But things would never be the same.

The friendship that developed between them strengthened over time, but it was still a long time before either of them took a step past that line. There was no regret after it happened, even if there were disputes every now and then, they were few in number and usually settled very quickly. The lifestyle Akashi lived in now wasn’t the fanciest or of the highest class, but he was satisfied as long as he had his partner by his side. After a lifetime of cold luxury and restricting bonds, there was something about returning to a warm home that he could appreciate. He was happy with Furihata.

Reaching out, he ran a finger along the ridge of the wing, taking interest in its ghostly yet feathery composition and smiled when he saw a small shiver travel across the other’s body.

“Good morning Kouki,” Akashi said, pressing a gentle kiss to Furihtata’s forehead when the brunet began to stir.

“Good morning Sei-kun,” Furihata mumbled sleepily. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did. And you?” he asked, brushing aside a strand of hair from the other’s face.

Furihata smiled back at him sleepily. “I had the most wonderful dream…”

-

“Remember the first time we went out together after Winter Cup?” Furihata said fondly during their walk home that evening.

Akashi chuckled. “At the stone garden? I believe that was the first time I saved you from your own two feet.”

Furihata blushed, his face turning red at the memory. “H-How can you still remember that?” he asked, hiding his face in his hands from embarrassment.

Akashi laughed to see the cute expression the other made. “Of course I remember. I have perfect memory. But go on. What did you want to say?”

Furihata took his hands away from his face. “I was just remembering how I used to be so scared of you back then. But I think it was at the stone garden that I saw you as a normal person for the first time. We stayed out until late that evening, I remember, but I’m glad that we were able to become friends afterward.”

“I agree. And who would’ve thought that such a plain person as yourself would capture my attention so completely?” Akashi commented lightly, tilting the other’s chin upward to meet his gaze, smirking to see the other’s face turn red once more. “Kouki… you’ve always been the most beautiful at this time,” he murmured and pulled him into a kiss.

-

“You know, I had always wondered why Akashi’s eyes didn’t change back to the way it used to be before he was captain. But reflecting on it now… I suppose in a sense he knew that there was still a sight worth seeing.” Midorima chuckled at the irony. “Who knew?”

-

The sight of the two, the angel and his lover, with the dimming rays of dusk shining through his translucent wings was a majestic sight to behold, especially to sense the connection of pure love flowing between them.

Furihata wasn’t a plain character.

He was the angel that Akashi had encountered at dusk.

**Author's Note:**

> Written: 2/13 – 2/17


End file.
